witcherfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Witcher serien
, den første bog i serien]] '', den første bog i serien]] '''Witcher bøgerne' (Polsk: cykl wiedźmiński) af Andrzej Sapkowski er en serie af korte fantasy historier (samlet i to bøger, undtagen to historier) og 5 romaner om witcher Geralt of Rivia. Bøgerne er blevet filmatiseret, både som spillefilm og tv-serie (The Hexer), lavet til computer spil (The Witcher), og udgivet som tegneserie og andet. Novellerne bliver også kaldet Witcher Saga (Polsk: saga o wiedźminie) eller Blood of the Elves saga. Bøgerne Note: for bøger som endnu ikke er oversat til engelsk, gives et gæt på oversættelse i parantes. Samlinger af noveller *''The Last Wish'' (Ostatnie życzenie) (1993, English edition: 2007) *''Miecz przeznaczenia'' (The Sword of Destiny) *''Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna'' (Something Ends, Something Begins) (2000) - kun to af novellerne finder sted i Witcher verdenen. Romaner *''Krew elfów'' (Blood of Elves) (1994) *''Czas pogardy'' (Time of Disdain) (1995) *''Chrzest ognia'' (Baptism of Fire) (1996) *''Wieża jaskółki'' (The Swallow's Tower) (1997) *''Pani jeziora'' (Lady of the Lake) (1999) Udgivelses historie Noveller The Witcher serien startede som en serie af noveller, første gang publiseret i Fantastyka, et polsk science fiction og fantasy blad. Den første historie, "Wiedźmin" ("The Witcher") (1986), blev skrevet til en konkurrence i bladet og vandt tredje præmie. De første fire historier om witcheren Geralt - og historien "Droga, z której się nie wraca" ("The Road with No Return"), som fandt sted i samme verden, men flere år før Witcher historierne - blev oprindeligt samlet i udgivelsen Wiedźmin (udgået og ikke kan ikke fåes mere. Men er heller ikke nødvendig, da alle 15 noveller er senere blevet samlet i tre bøger, som er udgivet af SuperNOWA.) Den anden samling af noveller der blev udgivet var Miecz przeznaczenia (Sword of Destiny). Mens The Last Wish samlingen blev udgivet efter Miecz przeznaczenia, overtog den pladsen som den første bog, da den inkluderede alle historier som i Wiedźmin undtagen "Droga, z ktorej się nie wraca" (den eneste historie, hvor Geralt ikke er med). Selv om en ny historie blev tilføjet i The Last Wish, så fandt de alle sted før historierne i Miecz przeznaczenia. "Droga, z której się nie wraca" og "Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna", en historie om Geralt og Yennefer's bryllup, skrevet som en bryllupsgave for Sapkowski's venner, blev senere udgivet i bogen Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna. Resten af historierne i denne bog har ingen forbindelse med Wither serien på nogen måde. I nogle polske versioner er ""Droga, z której się nie wraca" og "Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna" tilføjet enten The Last Wish eller Miecz przeznaczenia. Historierne og dens verden Både novellerne og romanerne er af fans anerkendt som blockbusters i Polsk Fantasy. Geralt historierne kendetegnes ved deres ironi og små hentydninger til den moderne kultur (f.eks. taler en af troldmændene i 'Gathering of the Wizards' konstant om 'økologiske' emner. Desuden er der ikke, modsat den klassiske fantasy genre, nogen sort-hvid opdeling. Det er heller ikke en mørk middelalderlig eventyr verden (hvor alle er onde). Sapkowski prøver at fremhæve det 'grå' i alle hans karakterer, hvor det ikke er enten-eller mellem god og ond. (f.eks. er en af de lokale herskere involveret i en incest-sag med sin egen søster, men beskrives som en meget kærlig og god fader. Blood of the Elves serien består af 5 romaner om Geralt, hvor Spakowski samler de plots der begyndte i novellerne og tilføjer nye. Ud over Geralt, så er Prinsesse Ciri en central person i bøgerne. Deres historie finder sted mens Northern Kingdoms fører krig mod Nilfgaard Riget. Andre adaptationer Tegne Serier I 1993-1995 blev Sapkowski's historier lavet om til seks tegneserier af Maciej Parowski (historien), Bogusław Polch (tegner), og Sapkowski selv. De er: *''Droga bez powrotu'' (The Road with No Return, baseret på historien "Droga, z której się nie wraca") *''Geralt'' (baseret historien "Wiedźmin") *''Mniejsze zło'' (Lesser Evil, baseret på novellen af samme navn) *''Ostatnie życzenie'' (The Last Wish, baseret på novellen af samme navn) *''Granica możliwości'' (Border of ability, baseret på novellen af samme navn) *''Zdrada'' (Betrayal, baseret på en "ide til en novelle, som ikke blev brugt") I øjeblikket er Przemysław Truściński (tegner), Maciej Parowski (historie) og Sapkowski i gang med en ny serie af tegneserier, baseret på de tre vigtigste noveller: Kwestia ceny (A Matter of Price), Miecz przeznaczenia (Sword of Destiny) and Coś więcej (Something More), så vel som romanerne. Film og fjernsyn The Hexer er den internationale titel på både en Wiedźmin film (2001) og en tv-serie (2002) instrueret af Marek Brodzki, skrevet af Michał Szczerbic, og produceret af Lew Rywin. Rollen som Geralt blev spillet af Michał Żebrowski, og musikken blev komponeret af Grzegorz Ciechowski. Filmen var egentlig blot den på daværende tidspunkt ikke udgivne tv-serie, skåret ned til 2 timer og modtog meget dårlige anmeldelser af både fans og anmeldere. Tv-serien på 13 afsnit udkom året efter filmen. Den hang meget bedre sammen end den forvirrende film, men blev stadig betragtet som en fiasko, Serien er blevet uofficielt frigivet på internettet med engelske undertekster. Spil Rollespil I 2001 blev Pnp (Pen og Papir) rollespillet Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni (The Witcher: A Game of Imagination), baseret på Sapkowski's bøger, udgivet af MAG. Computer spil I 2007 blev et computer rollespil baseret på Sapkowski's saga kaldet The Witcher udviklet af CD Projekt, og udkom over hele Europa d. 26. oktober og i USA d. 30. oktober. På trods af at det var CD Projects første spil, så blev det meget positivt modtaget af anmeldere i både Europa og USA. Computer spillet finder sted 5 år efter Pani jeziora (den sidste af bøgerne). Kort spil To kortspil baseret på CD Projekt's The Witcher computer spil er blevet designet af Kuźnia Gier. Et af dem, Wiedźmin: Przygodowa Gra Karciana (The Witcher: Adventure Cardgame) er blevet udgivet af Kuźnia Gier og bliver solgt i polske spilbutikker, mens det andet spil, Wiedźmin: Promocyjna Gra Karciana (The Witcher Promo Card Game) er et simplere spil, som er lagt i Collector's Edition af computerspillet i nogle lande. ar:الويتشر (سلسلة) cs:Sága o zaklínači de:The Witcher Serien und Adaptationen el:Η σειρά The Witcher en:The Witcher series es:La saga del brujo fi:Noituri-sarja fr:Catégorie:La Saga du Sorceleur hu:Witcher sorozat it:Serie Witcher lt:Raganiaus ciklas pl:Cykl wiedźmiński pt-br:The Witcher (livros) ru:Ведьмак (серия романов) sv:Sagan om häxkarlen tr:Witcher serisi uk:Відьмак (серія романів) vi:Witcher series zh:巫師系列 تصنيف:الويتشر (سلسلة) *